The Old Cooper Charm!
by Bellas2silly
Summary: After getting kidnapped and sent back to the Old Western era, Bella and Carmelita find themselves being saved by a handsome raccoon. Tennessee Kid Cooper! What will that charming raccoon get for a reward? Tennessee Kid X OC
1. Chapter 1

_My OC is usually the same description...I just prefer auburn hair and blue eyes. Sorry... except my OC is a raccoon this time lol XD Enjoy!_

* * *

I was actually scared for the first time in my life. Not only did I get caught by the bad guy, but I also wasn't even supposed to be here! I mean...well I-...okay let's start over. From the beginning. My name is Bella Tycoon, I'm a raccoon. My parents died in a car accident making me an orphan. At the orphanage I was placed at...I met a raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo. I didn't know that right there that we would all be best friends for life. Our first 'heist' as a team was stealing a jar of cookies. I was always here. The day we all helped Sly defeat Clockwork, the day we defeated Clock-la and the Klaww Gang, and the day we went inside the Cooper Vault. What did I do for the team you ask? Well I used to be an acrobat when I was younger...plus I was good with weapons. I guess I did a lot after we left the orphanage. But right now? I wasn't even supposed to be involved with this time traveling business! I decided to stay with Dimitri until all of this blew over and everything with the Thievius Raccoonus was back to normal. I actually had no idea that Sly was even alive. That pissed me off A LOT finding out about that on my own. The last thing I can remember was getting coffee for Dimitri...and here I am...tied up with Carmelita in some carriage that went out of control from some Armadillo freak who thinks he can play cowboy sheriff! I held in my breath ignoring Carmelita's screaming as I noticed that cliff we were about to fall off of. Just like that...I felt myself being pulled out before the carriage fell off the cliff.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am! Why I'm Tennessee Kid-"

"WAIT! Don't tell me! You're a Cooper! I KNEW IT!" Carmelita stomped on the ground furiously.

Tennessee looked surprised at Carmelita's outburst, but shook it off.

"Yes ma'am! Why Bentley told me-"

"And STOP calling me ma'am! The name's INSPECTOR FOX-wait Bentley's here?" Carmelita immediately calmed down at the mention of Bentley.

_Wait...so Sly, Bentley, and Murray were here? _

"Well looks like they're right behind us." Tennessee pointed out.

And right above us were the devils themselves.

"Carmelita! I'm REALLY glad you're okay!" Sly came forward.

"Wait a minute! BELLA?!" Bentley yelled in shock. "How did you get here?!"

"Much obliged for the help, Inspector Fox and Ms. Tycoon! Lemme run these bandidos over to the prison and I'll come back for you all lickety-split!" Toothpick and his goons came out and began to handcuff Sly, Bentley, and Murray. _SHIT! HOW DID WE FORGET ABOUT THOSE JERKS?!_

"If you're all feeling neighborly you can just turn yourselves in! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Toothpick laughed at us. Just like that they were all gone and with the van too.

I was so surprised. _So...let me get this straight. I'm back in time now? Great...just great._

"Now what would your name be ma'am?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as the charming raccoon beside me grabbed a hold of my hand.

"I'm Bella Tycoon." I blushed.

Tennessee kissed my hand as he pulled me closer to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tycoon. A _**real great **_pleasure." Tennessee winked at me.

Hold the phone! This is awkward! If he's a Cooper then that makes him Sly's ancestor! That's just...weird. But for some reason...I felt drawn to him. _Is that bad?_

"So Miss Tycoon...do I get a special kiss for saving the damsel in distress?" Tennessee wrapped an arm around my waist.

OH GOD! He's flirting with me! What do I do?!

"S-sure...you earned it." I stuttered. WAIT?! Why did I just say yes?! Oh I can't help it! This guy is so cute and dreamy! Oh dear lord I sound like a teenage girl!

Tennessee gently grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a soft yet hot kiss. I felt my own tongue licking at his lips trying to get his mouth open...but just as fast as that kiss happened...it ended quickly before I could get into it.

"Wow..." I breathed out.

"HEY! I'D LIKE TO GET MOVING IF YOU DON'T MIND!" Carmelita snapped.

I snapped out of my trance and I blushed as I realized what had just occurred between me and Tennessee Kid Cooper. _Whoops...didn't mean for things to go THAT far..._

"S-so uhhhh...lead the way to the safe house please."

"It'd be my pleasure." Tennessee looped his arm with mine and we all were off to the hide out.

* * *

_Think I should write more? I know it's my first Sly Cooper fic, but I just CAN'T get Tennessee Kid Cooper out of my damn mind! He's so darn cute! lol XD I had to write out my feels! I hope you liked it! I'm also sorry it was so short...I usually write more! Anyways review and please be nice about it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the hide out I couldn't look at anything, but the floor. Oh god...what if Sly finds out I tried to make out with one of his ancestors?! That's messed up! But then again...Tennessee was flirting with ME. And there's also the point that I did absolutely nothing to stop him...I feel like one huge dumb ass. I need to get my head my in the game! I can't be worrying over some crush I have on one of Sly's ancestors! I have to be worrying about how we're going to bust Sly, Bentley, and Murray out of jail and away from Toothpick! But my weapons...they're back at home...with Dimitri..._oh shit_.

"Guys...I just realized something...my guns are back at home...in the future! If we do go and try to break Sly, Bentley, and Murray out of jail I'll be pretty useless..." I sighed sadly.

Carmelita smiled at me and then got up from her chair.

"Well chica...maybe you can find a gun...you're good with any type of weapon right?" She suggested.

"Like how? If you're talking about stealing some fire arms from a guard in the town while I'm defenseless...well let's just say that's not a good idea. Everyone is pretty much on the lookout for us. I could get caught easily..." I pointed out.

"I'll tell you what...you can borrow my shock pistol while you go out looking for some new toys to play with." She held out her shock pistol.

"Whoa! WHOA! Hold on now! You're letting me use **_YOUR_** shock pistol? Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you pretty much hated all of the Cooper Gang." I argued.

"That hatred can be put to the side for now...we need all the help we can get, so we can go back to our timeline. I'm basically on your side until we get back to the present and stop Le Paradox. We're going to need everyone if we're going to stop that dirt ball." She sighed deeply.

It seems like she's thought about this for quite awhile...for the short time we've been here that is.

"God damn it...I'm supposed to be retired and stuff...how did I get mixed up in all of this?" I shut my eyes tightly while I massaged my temple.

"Retired? Why shoot! You're probably what? In your early twenties?" Tennessee chuckled.

"After being at the Cooper Vault and when we gave up looking for Sly...I decided to call it quits and go into..._early retirement_." I explained.

"The Cooper Vault? You've been there?" Tennessee looked interested.

"Believe me it was great learning about the Cooper line...but at what cost? I thought my best friend had died...but then I find out on my own that he's actually been alive the whole time and didn't even contact me! Not offering one explanation...I haven't even talked to Sly since I arrived here. I've never been more mad at him." I glared outside the window.

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you darlin'..." Tennessee said softly.

"I highly doubt that..." I scoffed.

Carmelita looked upset at the mention of Sly and then handed me her shock pistol.

"We'll come up with a plan while you're gone. Go get some weapons chica."

"Thanks Carm...I'll be back." Carmelita looked surprised at the sudden nickname I gave her, but let it go,

And then I left.

* * *

During the time I left I had thought about...Sly. Why didn't he bother telling me where he was? That was the question that just bugged me. The one question that haunted me...Anyway, Carmelita had explained the plan of busting out the rest of the Cooper Gang from jail. Tennessee had brought us to some old boat on a river in the canyon...this was the plan...just going through this river until it took us to the jail. It wasn't that brilliant but hey...it's not like Toothpick would expect us coming that way.

"This river is dangerous, but it leads back to the prison. The way I figure it, they won't be expectin' us to come this way. You sure you're both up to this Miss Fox and Miss Tycoon?" Tennessee told us.

I got out my revolvers and finished loading them up with ammo.

"Trust me I'm good..." I assured him.

"That's INSPECTOR Fox, but just call me Carmelita. Thanks for the rescue by the way." Carmelita's tone went soft.

"And you can call me Bella...thanks for saving us." I also thanked Tennessee.

"My pleasure." Tennessee winked at me. "Inspector? You some kind of sheriff? How'd you get mixed up with Sly?" Tennessee asked Carmelita.

"It's a long complicated story. Right now we need to save that ringtail." Carmelita looked worried.

"So **I** can wring his neck!" I growled. Carmelita also got angry.

"I couldn't agree more." She spat out.

Hey Carmelita wasn't the only one who was mad at Sly! He left us both without explanations...

"Hoowee! You sure are feisty ones! You both remind me of this one little gal-" Tennessee started.

"What's this prison like, anyway?" Carmelita interrupted him.

"Uh, well...plenty of fire, for starters..." Tennessee laughed nervously.

"Terrific" I smirked. "Let's get going."

Tennessee hopped down and started getting us going. When we saw plenty of those goons in our path Carmelita and I immediately start shooting.

"I'll go right and you go left!" I told her.

Carmelita nodded and we both shot from those two different directions. I never thought I'd say this about Carmelita and I'll never say this out loud, but we actually make a great team.

"WHOOWHEE! That's some shootin' Bella!" Tennessee cheered. "You get 'em Carmelita!"

I was then surprised. As I reloaded my revolvers I noticed barrels of TNT in the water...if we even hit one barrel it could kill us all or sink the boat!

"Carmelita! Keep shooting those guards! I'll take care of those barrels of TNT in front of us!" I shouted with fear clearly evident in my voice.

"Relax chica! We've got this all under control!" Carmelita assured me. "Just keep shooting!"

We soon pulled up at a deck. I hopped off the boat with Carmelita and Tennessee.

"That was some nice shootin' Carmelita! You too Bella!" Tennessee smiled at us.

"Less sweet talk and more action!" Carmelita barked at him.

We then noticed something...the obstacle ahead of us...great. Well it's not like I couldn't keep up...

"Tennessee, you and I will have to go on ahead. Sorry Carm...you'll have to find another way up." I smiled apologetically at her.

"No problem chica. I'll meet you two up there." Carmelita took off to beat up some guards.

Tennessee and I started climbing and working our way to switch a lever to open those gates blocking the boats path. Since Sly taught me a lot of the moves that I know from the Thievius Raccoonus, I was able to move swiftly and quickly right behind Tennessee. Tennessee and I both noticed some guards up ahead and he pulled me along with him to hide behind one of the crates.

"Let's take a breather for a second..." Tennessee smiled.

"Why shoot! You're probably what? In your early twenties?" I quoted Tennessee.

Tennessee smirked at me playfully.

"Oh so you're mocking me huh? You better watch that sharp tongue Miss Bella. I might have to do something about it." Tennessee winked at me.

I blushed and playfully shoved him.

"Okay tiger. You go left and I'll go right. If we ambush them we could probably take them down quick." I said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea partner. I mean did you see how big those brutes were?" Tennessee looked worried.

I then tapped my chin and glanced over at them...Tennessee was right...they were too big for us.

"I'll follow your lead then?" I suggested. "You have a lot more experience with these types of asses than I do. We'll do this your way."

"Such a lovely face, but with a smart mouth? Tsk tsk...I oughta put soap in that pretty little mouth, young lady." Tennessee chuckled and quickly pecked my cheek before we moved in. I dashed at another crate close by one of the guards. They almost shot me, but luckily I was quick. We used the crates as shields as we shot at the guards. I shot one of them dead on the forehead. He went down just like that. Tennessee laughed as he got the other guard. We both jumped over a laser grid and Tennessee shot at the switch to turn them off. We ran over to another set of crates to hide behind before we saw some more guards who started shooting at us. Tennessee used his crack-shot technique to take all four of them down. I ran over to the lever and struggled as I finally got it to budge.

"I coulda' done that with my eyes closed!" Tennessee smiled smugly at his handiwork and grabbed some loot from one of the dead guards pockets. I saw one of the gates open.

"Tennessee! Bella! Over here!" Carmelita waved at us from the boat.

I saw a zip line that led down to the boat. Tennessee wrapped an arm around my waist before jumping off the ledge and using his gun/cane to attach the hook to the zip line. We were both in the boat just like that. After shooting at some more guards and barrels of TNT in the water, we stopped at yet another deck and Carmelita split up and left us as we had to yet again pull another lever and open another gate. Oh and big surprise! There were more guards and laser grids...I followed quickly behind Tennessee like before and we just had a shoot out with the guards and killed them like pros. We maneuvered our way over after shooting the switch to shut off the laser grids and we moved swiftly over to the lever and pulled it down. After getting back to the boat we kept on moving. It was a piece of cake considering we kept doing this over three times. I think all three of us were pretty much comfortable with this mission. We had FINALLY gotten to the prison within five more minutes. Tennessee had to shoot the doors open. We found Sly, Bentley, and Murray locked up in a cage hovering over the ground. There were guards everywhere. Tennessee didn't hesitate to shoot at the locks on their cage just like I didn't hesitate to start shooting at all of the guards. At the back entrance there were guards shooting at us from behind, so Carmelita left us to take care of those guards.

"Watch out fellas! Here I come!" I smirked deviously and after reloading the revolvers once again I started shooting at all of the guards like there was no tomorrow. After the cage had dropped and the others were free the four boys had looked at me in shock.

"Jeez...you just...took all of them down." Murray looked at me fearfully.

"Damn girl! That was some fine shooting!" Tennessee wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "I like you already." He winked at me.

I blushed as I lowered my revolvers and put them in their holsters. Sly looked at the two of us with a shocked expression.

"A-are you two f-flirting?!" Sly stuttered.

I then glared at Sly. I'm not taking shit from him after what he pulled. Carmelita then came and stood beside Tennessee and I. I'm slightly glad she was on my side with this one.

"We should leave you in that cage with all that you pulled Sly Cooper!" Carmelita yelled at him. _YEAH! You tell him Carm!_

"I know! I can explain everything!" Sly walked over to us.

"Why if it wasn't for this handsome and charming gentleman, we wouldn't even be here." Carmelita also pressed herself against Tennessee. _Oh Tennessee...you sure are one ladies man right now._

"Damn straight." I grumbled.

Tennesse used his gun/cane to lower his hat and shield his face from embarrassment.

"Aww, shucks..." Tennessee blushed.

"Handsome and charming? _**Really?!**_ Look Carmelita I know-"

"Oh save it Sly! All I want to know is how we get back to Paris!" I spoke up. I aimed one of my revolvers at Sly's face before Carmelita and I started walking away. Bentley rolled along in his wheel chair trying to keep up with us.

"Actually Bella and Carmelita, I was more curious about how you both got here in the first place." Bentley looked at us curiously.

"But guys! What about the van?!" Murray cried.

"We'll have to track it down later Murray. Now what were you saying, ladies?" Bentley said.

"It's a long story Bentley, let's get moving and I'll tell you..." Carmelita said.

"Same here..." I agreed.

With that we went back to the safe house.

* * *

Carmelita explained to us that after the Cooper Gang had left that museum they stole from to get to Rioichi Cooper's timeline that she went to investigate around for stolen antiquities being sold around the black market or something like that. What she had found in the museum had shocked her. Le Paradox was caught in the museum red handed from having stolen artifacts being loaded into the museum! I was surprised too. Le Paradox was a billionaire art collector or some shit like that! I heard he got arrested once, but had a clean record after that ever since.

"Now how about you Bella?" Bentley asked.

All eyes were now on me.

"After finding out that Sly was alive..." Sly looked down at his feet feeling guilty. "I decided to help out Bentley with watching the Thievius Raccoonus to see if there were any changes with it. I mean come on...Bentley wasn't just gonna let Dimitri watch over everything while you guys were gone right? I'd been staying at the safe house with Dimitri. I guess he was the only friend I could actually talk to...we all went to the Cooper Vault together and everything...we had several things in common and I guess we just became closer friends after that. When I went to go get coffee for Dimitri one night...I saw what I now assume was Le Paradox's goons grabbing me and then sending me to this time period. Toothpick found me not long after he found Carmelita and we ended up in that carriage together that went out of control. And I think you know the rest from there." I glanced at Tennessee. I blushed remembering what happened after we were saved by Tennessee.

Finally Sly spoke up.

"Look Bella...I'm sorry that I never contacted you after the Cooper Vault deal. I just assumed you would want to start a new life...away from the Cooper Gang." Sly apologized. I couldn't help but scoff and roll my eyes.

"Oh please. We've all been best friends since we met at that orphanage. Or have you forgotten? I didn't stop looking for you and I was so depressed! I almost lost my mind not being able to find you! Penelope and Bentley did everything they could to comfort me! If you had at least sent me a message, ANYTHING, I would have accepted that you wanted to start a new life! I would have been able to move on!" I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Bella-"

I interrupted Sly by aiming my revolver at his face, stopping him from coming any closer towards me.

"Don't you dare come any closer! And you!" I glared at Bentley. "If you knew he was alive then why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just thought that it would have been a big shock to you after we gave up searching for him. I know about your anxiety attacks and I was concerned about your health! I'm sorry Bella...you're right. I should have told you the truth." Bentley looked ashamed. "I just didn't know how to tell you..."

I lowered my gun from Bentley...he was right...I did have an anxiety disorder. I don't even know how I was able to fight in the Cooper Gang for all of these years...I guess Sly usually calmed me down. Bentley cared about my health at least...I'll give him that. I'll forgive him.

"Alright Bentley...I forgive you." I smiled at him sadly.

"Do you forgive me too?" Murray pouted.

"I could never stay mad at you big guy." I chuckled at Murray's childish behavior.

"What about me?" Sly smiled nervously. Just like that I held my revolver up at his face again.

"I don't think so Cooper." I glared at him again.

"Cooper? Since when are we at a last name basis?" Sly pouted.

"Since I learned I obviously can't trust you." I snapped.

"Now let's all calm down here shall we?" Tennessee stepped in between us and lowered my gun with his hand. He gently pried the revolver out of my hand and put it back in its holster on my belt.

"Uuuugggh...that's so weird! Do you have a thing with my ancestor?" Sly looked weirded out.

"He's at least a gentleman. I can't say the same thing about you though." I grumbled.

"Nuh uh! We're not having anymore fightin' around here!" Tennessee pinched my butt. I yelped and rubbed my butt.

"What in the hell was that for?!" I snapped.

"A pretty little lady like you shouldn't have a mouth like that either. What did I tell you about that sharp tongue earlier?" Tennessee smirked.

I blushed from that memory...

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I challenged him.

"If you'll excuse us, I gotta teach this lil' lady a lesson." Tennessee threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to walk away from the safe house.

Oh god...that sounded wrong..._Teach me a lesson?_ He's a kinky little bastard isn't he?

* * *

After we got out of the safe house, Tennessee proceeded to carry me all the way near an abandon motel just outside of town. After kicking the doors open he finally put me down.

"Why the hell did you embarrass me like that?! And where are we?!" I asked.

"I thought we could have a little talk." Tennessee sat down on a dusty old chair nearby. "So why have so much hostility towards Sly huh?"

"Why do you think?! Did you not hear a word I said back there?!"

"No need to yell. But don't you think if you're gonna be working together again that it's time to forgive and forget?"

I sat down on another dusty chair and frowned. Tennessee was right...I'm gonna have to forgive Sly at some point. I don't want to lose my best friend again. But I'm just...**SO MAD** at him.

"I...I guess I was just blowing some steam. I was so mad and I couldn't keep it all in." I sighed deeply.

"I understand that...but I think it's time that you let it go and talk things out with Sly like normal folk." Tennessee put his hand on top of mine for a few seconds.

"You're right." I mumbled softly. Tennessee smirked at hearing me say this.

"Now what was that? I couldn't quite hear ya!" Tennessee leaned in closer cupping his ear with his hand.

"I said that you're right damn it!" I huffed and folded my arms, pouting while doing so.

Tennessee had kissed me again and I immediately melted into the kiss. He licked my lips and I submitted to him by opening my mouth. My stomach was on fire and I could feel that heat pooling in my lower belly as our tongues intertwined. I then yelp and gasp as he bit my tongue. I pulled away from the kiss looking at him in shock.

"Now I done told you I'd do something about that sharp tongue didn't I?" Tennessee smiled deviously.

I was stunned. I didn't think he'd actually meant it. I thought he was just joking around with me!

"You-I-you're a confusing man you know that?!" I stuttered.

Tennessee chuckled at my behavior and ruffled my long auburn hair.

"I couldn't resist Miss Bella. You're just a very attractive woman. You remind me of this little lady that I used to know...I really miss her too." Tennessee then frowned.

I then noticed how sad Tennessee was just now. I didn't know how to comfort him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Nah...it's a long and sad tale...but thanks for the offer." Tennessee smiled at me sadly.

Did he have a relationship with someone? _I'm really curious now._

"Let's get going...they're probably gonna think you did something to me." I teased Tennessee.

"I'm a gentleman Miss Bella! I would never do harm to a lady! I'm a Cooper for cryin' out loud!" Tennessee argued.

"I'm teasing you Tennessee! And just call me Bella okay?"

* * *

We both walked out of the abandon hotel and started heading back towards town. We had to sneak around the guards though, so we could get to the Safe House safely. It was now dark and by the time we came in everyone was in bed. Everyone except Sly that is.

"Where in the world were you two?!" Sly yelled.

"Keep your voice down stupid! You'll wake everyone up!" I whispered loudly.

"I just had a talk with Bella here is all Sly...I'd never do anything dishonorable. I'm a Cooper after all." Tennessee then nudged my shoulder and gave me a look that said, _"Go on! Tell him!"_

"I forgive you." I mumbled.

Sly looked surprised at my calm tone.

"Really?"

"For now..." I added.

Tennessee pinched my butt again and my face went completely red.

"Stop doing that!" I grumbled.

"That's not what we talked about Bella. Now apologize for your behavior...or do we need to do something about your sharp tongue again?" Tennessee smirked.

"Okay fine." I sighed deeply. "Sly I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier, but you have to understand what I went through...how devastated I was when I thought you were dead."

Sly came over and I resisted the urge to pull my revolvers out and shoot him. Sly then hugged me which caught me completely by surprise.

"Hurting you was the last thing I wanted." Sly mumbled in my shoulder.

I was tearing up at those words. _AW GOD DANG IT! I forgive him!_

"You jerk! You're making me cry!" I laughed.

Sly looked shocked at the sight of me crying. There was probably one other time that he witnessed me cry. Crying was something I didn't do that often.

"I'm so sorry!" Sly grabbed a napkin and started wiping my tears away.

"They're tears of joy I reckon." Tennessee smiled softly.

I laughed again at Sly's behavior and hugged him again. I'm glad to have my best friend back. I guess Tennessee was right all along! It's not good to hold all of that hate inside of you. Forgive and forget is the best thing you can do.

* * *

_Did you guys like it? Was it too much? Sorry if you hated it! Please be nice to me! I'm a sensitive person! Review please! _


End file.
